


Who's Baby is That?

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request:  Shit. Forget that last ask





	Who's Baby is That?

“Are you sure there’s no problem, (Y/N)?” officer Max asks you. His wife and son, a one-year-old baby came to visit him at the ship. And since you’re a sucker for romance, you suggested them to have a romantic dinner in his quarters while you take care of their son, Alex.

“Of course not. You go and enjoy your dinner. Meanwhile, I stay with this cutie.” You kiss Alex on the cheek and he wiggles and smile.

“Thank you so much,” Max’s wife says.

The couple leaves holding hands and whispering things in each other’s ears. You’re happy that you’re able to help them, even if it’s with simple things like babysitting. Plus, Alex is an adorable baby and you’re sure you’ll be fine for two hours.

* * *

You walk through the ship corridors, holding Alex in your arms, looking for your boyfriend. You pass several officers and stormtroopers and in one corridor you find him. He’s telling something to one officer, with a stern look, while the officer nods.

You approach him at the same time the officer leaves to do her work. You have to hold your laugh because you’re sure Kylo will be horrified that you have a baby in your arms.

“Hi, babe,” you say in a casual tone as if you weren’t carrying Alex.

“Hi,” he greets you back and looks at Alex like he was examining him as a rare object. “Who’s baby is that?”

“Officer Max’s family came to visit”

“And why you’re holding their instead of him being with his parents?” he asks you in a teasing voice.

But you’re not gonna fall for that.

“Because I offered to babysit. So they can have a romantic dinner,” you explain him.

“I see…” Kylo dedicates one more look to Alex, who’s looking at him with big round eyes.

“Are you gonna help me?”

He doubts for a moment, looking for the right words so you don’t get offended. He’s not a big fan of the idea of taking care of someone else baby but if you offered to do it it’s because it’s important to you.

“S-sure…” his voice falters a bit. “What’s his name?”

“Alex,” you smile because of your triumph. “Here, hold him.”

You’re about to put Alex on Kylo’s arms but he wiggles his legs and pouts, not wanting to leave the security of your arms. And Kylo steps back as if Alex was radioactive.

“I think it’s better if you hold him.”

“Coward…” you mumble and then walk to your quarters.

* * *

“Come with me, Alex, come on.” You call the baby with your arms stretch out. He’s on the opposite side of the room, with Kylo. “Come, Alex.”

With shaking steps, Alex begins to walk in your direction. His short legs are still learning how to move and walk, so he does it slowly.

“Yes! Good job!   ” you exclaim when he arrives at your side. You lift him and celebrate his walk.

From afar, Kylo watches the whole scene. He has to admit that Alex is kind of cute and you’re gorgeous, of course. But together, you give him a warm feeling, like familiarity, belonging.

“Now go to Kylo, come on.” You put Alex back on the floor and point to Kylo. “Call him, babe.”

Kylo isn’t really fond of kids or playing with them. But for you, he’s willing to do that and more, so he kneels on the floor and just like you, he calls Alex.

“Come here, Alex,” he says and he smiles at your approval.

* * *

“Taking care of a baby is exhausting,” you say as you crumble down on the bed. Max and his wife already came for Alex, thanking you for giving you the chance to spend some time alone.

“Yeah, but you did great.” Kylo lays next to you and rolls over on his side. He puts one of his hands on your stomach and thinks in silent.

“What?” you ask when you feel his gaze fixed on your belly.

“Have you ever thought, to, you know, ehm,” he raps. “To have kids. With me.”

“Are you serious?”

“I know I’m not the ideal person and you might not see me as a father but…” Kylo begins to explain. It breaks his heart a little to know that you don’t want kids with him. But he understands why.

“Kylo, no,” you stop him. “Of course I wanna have kids with you, that’s like my biggest dream. I just thought you didn’t want to have them.”

“I admit it’s not something that is always on my mind, but I don’t know, seeing you with Alex, how happy you take care of him, makes me wonder how would it feel to have a family.” His thumb brushes over your belly button and he imagines you pregnant with his child.

“I can’t believe this,” you say truly surprised. “I want us to be a family, a big family. Can you imagine it? A couple of kids that look like you, running and playing around our quarters.”

“Babe,” he does imagine what you said. “That’d be great.”

“Thank you,” you give him a short kiss on his nose and he closes his eyes. “Just knowing we want the same thing for the future makes me happy.”

Kylo sighs in content and pass the hand on your belly to your back and hug you.

“You make me happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man
> 
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/badbadman


End file.
